To Be With You Again
by imyourqueen
Summary: A certain quidditch player is hunting Draco's dream, reminding him of his painful past. Who is he? HpDm
1. Chapter 1

Title: To be with you…Again.   
Summary: A certain quidditch player is hunting Draco's dream, reminding him of his painful past. Who is he?   
Pairings: Harry/Draco   
Disclaimer: I don't own them by any chance. 

Chapter One 

A piqued "hmmm" emitted from the lump laying lazily on a queen sized bed. It was 30 minutes after 6 in the morning and the suns shining down on the former Slytherin. 

"A hideous idea, Draco" he drawled, talking to himself, "leaving the fucking curtain open." Growling irritably, he pulled the coverlet over his face. It was time to get up and the blonde knew it. His flight to London will be less than 3 hours and if he chose not to move, his morning ritual will not be completed at all and he hated that. Groaning, the Malfoy heir crawled out the bed and glared at the offending sunlight. He almost snorted at his juvenile behavior. 

As he padded on his carpeted floor rubbing his eyes, last night's thought came running back to his mind. And it was all about one certain Gryffindor---Harry Potter. He sighed heavily as he reach the sink of his bathroom. 'It can't be that bad,' trying to make himself feel better. "I am sure I'm over him by now," he confided to himself. "I **am** a Malfoy." 

Draco is now one of the famous blokes around the globe. He is a well-known model and designer of the top line clothing ever known. He had billboards of himself scattered all over the world. He lives in an expensive 2-floor flat in Paris, never really wanting to live anywhere but in Europe. In this continent, he felt home, secured even. 

After the war, Draco moved to France leaving everyone he knew behind. His father, Lucius, was killed in the middle of the raging war by no other than Potion Master, Severus Snape. It's a shame really, he wanted him thrown to Azkaban and received the kiss, it was what he deserve. But the heir contented himself no less. His mother felt anything but sadness. She left Draco a note telling him that everything Lucius left behind was his, 'Do whatever you want', were her exact words. She was off to some tropical island, happy to have her freedom back. She also told him the she love him dearly and will owl him anytime possible, which suits him just fine. 

'Its just London you dolt!' smacking himself mentally. He just stepped out the shower and is currently tying his bathrobes. 'Yeah, just London..' He sighed again, frustrated. 'Give it a rest. You have thought of it enough to last you a lifetime…' biting his lip, he murmured, "its over…" 

** Flashback **

The alarm of Hogwarts went off, informing the whole student body that the wards protecting the castle, is now not functioning. It started. And both boys knew it. 

Harry pulled Draco to his feet and dragged the blonde inside an empty classroom, away from the panicking student body. They were lovers back then and they were happy, even if theres a war going on. 

The Slytherin was about to ask something when the green-eyed boy kissed him. It was an urgent and hungry kiss that made him feel uneasy. He doesn't want Harry to be out there in the open, fighting deatheaters with the others. Why can't they just stay inside Hogwarts and not be separated? But he knew-he knew from the start that they have roles to play in this war, even before the started dating each other. 

"Harry…" 

"Dray, I want you to listen to me…" Draco nodded, pulling Harry closer, snaking his arms around the other boy's neck. "I love you…more than I can imagine doing. You are the reason why I fight this war…the reason why I struggle to live while Voldemort is killing me every single day. You're my life and without you…" The raven haired was trying really hard not to cry. Draco was trembling, he dreaded this talk, the goodbyes and last kiss. He hated this time to come. He blame everyone, Dumbledore, Voldemort, Harry's parents, his parents…everyone who's in this stupid fucking war. They're just teenagers, not adults! Why do they have to fight in this war?! But he smiled at lover, showing no sign of anger, encouraging him to continue. "Without you, I'm nothing, I'm not complete. You complete me…Draco. Thank you. Thank you for everything." 

The blond was over whelmed. He knew he felt the same for him. "Harry...I…" But Draco never had the chance to finish his sentence when tears flooded his eyes. The Gryffindor held him tighter, running his hands up and down the blonde's back, trying to calm him down. "I fell the same Harry…I need you in my life…I'll be lost without you. If you only…sniffs if you only know how grateful I am to the gods that they sent you to me…my every wish, dream and desire, Harry…you made them all come true. I don't…sniffs I don't want to lose you…" The slytherin choked every single word, trying to say every one of it clearly but failing miserably. "I' never good at words and how I feel for you…I can't…Harry…come back to me…please…" 

"Take good care of yourself Drake, please…I want to make sure I still have you when everything is over…" Harry smiled, his eyes shiny of unshed tears, Draco nodded. But the blonde knew that Harry wasn't finished yet. "Draco…if ever…" But the Slytherin cut him off, pressing his lips to his. 

He's afraid, frightened of the thought that Harry won't survive this war, that he won't be back in his arms again…the thought of living alone, without him…it scared him. Harry is his life, he is everything and without him… "Don't do this Harry, don't talk like that…" Draco practically pleaded. 

"I'm sorry…I just want…I just want you to move on when all of this is over and I'm not around anymore…please Dray…I want you to be happy…" Harry cried, their foreheads touching. 

Draco shook his head no, "Harry, no, if you die…I'll die too…everything--my life, heart and mind…I can't live without you…" Ignoring the last phrase of his lover. He knew he won't be happy without him. 

"Promise me Draco…" his hands cupping the pale, tear streaked face of the Slytherin, caressing his cheek, wiping his tears dry. "Dray, I need you to survive…please…promise me…" 

The blonde closed his eyes and sighed inwardly, calming himself. He looked up to Harry's green livid eyes and nodded gracefully. He wanted to clear Harry's mind, not want him to worry over him. He didn't want to burden the love of his life, so he promised. 

Harry smiled, his breath-taking smile and pulled Draco in his arms. They stayed like that in a long time. 

**End of Flashback**

Harry did defeat the Dark Lord and the remaining deatheaters were thrown to Azkaban. The war was over, they won. The whole wizarding world rejoiced. 

But Harry never came back. His body was no where to be found. Draco was one of those who searched frantically for his lover, but never found him. He searched for almost a year, crying every night, losing his hope as well as his sanity. 'This isn't happening…he's out there…somewhere…anywhere! And I'll look for him…' were the words he kept repeating in his mind. But Dumbledore stopped him. He will never find Harry and was reminded of the promise the raven-haired boy made him swear by---to move on. To continue living and be "HAPPY." 

Dumbledore told him that Harry is still alive, that he can still feel his aura. "But he'll never reveal himself to anyone…" 

And so Draco left London, leaving everyone and everything he knew existed. He only brought with him his memory. A memory of one Gryffindor, Harry Potter, who's still in his heart and will be there forever. 

As he set himself comfortably on his assigned seat, he sighed heavily. He wrote Hermione and Ron the other day, telling them that he is on a visit and ask them if they want to hang around sometimes. It would be nice to be with someone whose friends with Harry for such a long time. 

Hermione was delighted, to say the least. They insisted on picking him up at the airport, which made him smile for the first time that day. If there were someone who he will never forget, it would be this five people--Hermione, Ron, Snape, Sirius and Remus who were family to him in Hogwarts--before and after the war. As much as it surprises him that he values the Gryffindors better than his housemates, he didn't seem to mind at all. He was happy being with them and he didn't even pretend to be someone who he's not. Family, that's the perfect word. 'They're my family.' 

It is good to be in touch again, and somehow he hopes that his sojourn to London will not be that bad. Snape is somewhere around asia, looking for some rare potion ingredients and will be back in a couple of days. Remus and Sirius, well Hermione told him that the two is in some mission hunting down deatheaters. But will try to drop by for a chat. They, too were excited to see the blonde, which flattered the Slytherin. 

'Maybe…' thought Draco, a small soft smile forming on his pretty face. 'Maybe paying London a visit will not be a bad idea after all…' 

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Title: To be with you…Again.   
Summary: A Certain quidditch player is hunting Draco's dream, reminding him of his painful past. Who is he?   
Pairings: Harry/Draco   
Disclaimer: I don't own them by any chance. 

Chapter Two

Harry Potter woke up with a groan in the middle of the night. As he always had been for the past three years and for the past three years, he had been dreaming of the same thing. His object of affection, his better half, his soul mate, his heart and soul…his life. 

A body with pale, flawless white skin, tall and lean, well-toned muscle, platinum blonde hair, cherry colored lips and those amazing gray eyes with specs of sapphire on it. The Slytherin prince…_his_ prince, **Draco Malfoy**. 

Sighing, he looked over his nightstand. Making out the numbers from the digital clock. '04:45.' "Great…" he mumbled. He still have 5 hours to kill before his flight to London. 

Harry Potter, now known as Estefan Laurel Scott, the star player of the fast rising quidditch team of the year. Catching the snitch in every game since he started playing for the team. He also have beaten Tutshill Tornados' British record for the fastest capture of Snitch, which is three and half second in which Harry caught for three seconds only. 

Harry grinned seeing Oliver Wood's, keeper of Puddlemere United, face. 'It was priceless.' But that was a close encounter with the other boy. 

***Flashback*** 

After the game against the navy-blue waeing team (Puddlemere United), he heard footsteps outside their (Harry's) locker room. 

"I swear, he flies just like someone I knew back in Hogwarts…" 

He definitely recognized that voice. He hid himself behind some cart full of used towels quickly. Amused at the same time that there is just enough space for him. 

"Really? Someone from your team, I guess?" 

"Yeah, my seeker…best seeker I've ever seen…Harry Potter." Oliver finished as he stood in the middle of the locker room. No one was there, save Harry Potter who is currently holding his breath. 

"That's silly, Wood…" said the other man. "We all know Potter…" 

"I know…but I also know that he's not dead…everyone thinks he is…but us, those who were close to him…we believe that he's still alive, somewhere…" the former Gryffindor whispered, quite sober. 

"I'm sorry Wood…look," a voice said, comforting the obviously younger lad. "No ones here, maybe we can…you know, catch up with him at his next game…" There was a pause, "besides, Marcus is waiting for you, surely…" added the other man more teasingly. 

Harry gasped quietly. Shuffling of feet can be heard and he guessed that the Puddlemere United players have left the room. 'Well, well…will you look at that…Marcus and Oliver.' 

***End of Flashback*** 

After showering and attending to his daily hygiene, the former Gryffindor is now lounging on his Hotel room in Rome, watching the early news and sipping hot cocoa. Currently, his clock reads 10 minutes to 6 and he have nothing else to do but wait. He's done packing his things for the game this season, which will be held in London. 

"London…" he barely whispered. He dreaded going back to that city and he'd done a very nice job avoiding it so far. For the past years, he's been playing quidditch all over Europe and none of it took him to at least 50 miles away from London, in which he thanked the gods. 'Now don't be silly, no one will ever going to recognize you once you're there…' he thought as a matter of fact. 

Harry found ways to conceal his scar and some helpful spell to change his appearance. He thought that if he's going to hide from everyone and start a new a life, its necessary for him to change his appearance. 

The boy-who-lived who have adorably raven hair who, by the looks of it, has a mind of its own, his pink cherry lips, his alluring tanned skin which covered its slightly toned muscle. And of course his captivating emerald green eyes are some of his features that made him more famous and lovable by the people, along with his raged scar. But these features are no longer visible to Estefan Scott, save his tanned toned body and his cherry pink lips. The Harry Potter people knew is long gone but his feelings are still intact, especially for one certain Draco Malfoy. 

Harry stood five feet and eleven inches tall, his unruly rave hair is now jet black, shoulder length and is pulled into a neat ponytail. Usually, when alone, he leaves it to flow but today, he felt like he needed air. But Harry's major change was the color of his eyes. His green captivating eyes is now hard and cold steel blue. It was a dark shade of blue with specs of silver in it in which he was pleased. His eyes reminded him of Draco, only Draco's eyes were silver with specs of blue in it. 

"Charming…" he whispered. His television screen showed the interview of one of the hottest bloke all over the world. Draco Malfoy. Harry was once again on a dilemma, which is happening a lot more lately. He wanted to hear and see Draco Malfoy even from his television. Ironic really, 'So near, yet so far…' But on the other hand, he don't want to be reminded of the boy he didn't once love but still deeply in love with him. Besides, every time his eyelids drop, vision of the blonde start flowing, feeding his mind and body with images of the Slytherin. 'But…' Harry defended, 'I don't want to know anything about him…what if he's taken or married…worst---if Draco was married to a guy…' 

Harry snorted. "Why Potter, can't handle a competition?" He knew the answer, if Draco has a wife or a girlfriend, he'll understand. He don't have to pity himself…it's a girl, they have something men don't have and guys have something they don't. But if Draco married some guy…that would stung, badly…someone much better that him and will not leave him like he did…' He knew he was being selfish. He doesn't have the right to claim Draco as his property. He left him and caused him pain. 

"Well…if given a chance…I would like to be with him…all over again…" 

~*~

Harry languidly glided straight to where his ticket told him. First class compartment, flight 100403 to London. Sighing, he settled down, facing the window. His teammates apparated yesterday. He wanted to take the plane for some reason unknown. 'And to avoid media.' 

The steward's voice informed them that they were to settle down and fasten their seatbelt, which made Harry smirked. He remembered the first he rode a plane with Draco. They're on vacation, 6th year. The blonde was scared to death, not trusting the muggle invention. He have been on a fit when Harry told him that he should try riding a plane---"it would be fun…" He sniggered at the mental image of Draco pacing back and forth at the waiting area before boarding the plane. He remembered the words spilled from his lover perfectly---"Fun, Potter? This is Fun? I wonder exactly what you'll do for amusement and fun combined." He was on the verge of pointing out that amusement and fun are quite the same but caught himself. 

Draco is gorgeous…and he's more gorgeous when he's mad and panicked cause he's cute. The Gryffindor snorted. 'Malfoy, cute? Yeah and Snape would be married to some muggle.' Harry smiled at the thought. 'Oh, but Draco is cute…and, well…Snape could very much marry a muggle. Maybe.' 

~*~

Thirty minutes after the plane took off, Draco went to go find the bathroom. As he stood in front of one cubicle waiting, another opened from behind. He turned and he swore to god that his heart stopped beating. "Har---" but stopped. 'This is not Harry. Not Harry, not Harry…' he repeated to himself, although there is a nagging feeling that this **is** Harry. 

Draco settled with "Sorry" and entered the cubicle behind the man quickly. Leaning on the door, he tried to calm himself, catching his breath. 'That couldn't be…' He argued. 'That's not Harry…it can't be…cause…' Draco closed his eyes, 'cause he's dead…isn't he?' 

He walked to the sink and stared at the mirror. 'You bloody well know that he's not dead…' He sighed heavily. 'Right…maybe going to London is a bad thing…I haven't even reached the city yet!' He stared at his reflection then straight to his eyes, which was full of emotions…emotions that have died when Harry left him and now…now they're back…'but no Harry.' 

'Draco, listen to yourself! He left you, admit it! Forget him already and move on!' He thought, not minding the pain, which seems to grow inside everytime he thinks of him. With that on mind, he left the safety of his cubicle, eyes cold, showing nothing in them. But inside, he knows. 'I still love him.' 

~*~ 

As Harry went back to where he's seated, he calmly stated, well, as calmly as he could that he is no Harry Potter, he's Estefan Scott, seeker of Chudley Cannons. And that he's not recognizable by anyone. 'Right…' Sighing deeply, he thought of what just happened. 

It really was quite a shock when he saw Draco in front of him. And he had to bite his tongue hard to stop himself pouncing on the blonde. 'You wish Potter. Pounce on him and you'll be in prison for an assault to one of the most gorgeous male known in Europe.' Dejectedly, he exhaled. Harry regretted his decision of not coming back to Draco, to his family, to his home. But it is better this way. 'He's over me. He doesn't love anymore.' He just have to snort inwardly. 'Of course he doesn't love you anymore. You left him without saying goodbye…but they think I'm dead, right?' The seeker pondered on that question for a while, thinking of some reason why they would think otherwise. 

For the past years, he never thought of it. Hell, he never even thought of what had happened when he killed Voldemort. And he never knew why. 

He love Draco, still and always will. The feelings for the other boy is undying and forever and it goes stronger as time passes by and seeing him standing in front of him, he ache for him more, for his touch, his soothing voice. He misses him so badly that it hurts. But Harry knew that this was his greatest consequence, consequence from his dreadful decision. 

The Quidditch star saw the blonde walked back from the cubicle from the corner of his eyes. Their seats were aligned vertically and Draco was seated on the right side. 'So near…yet so far…' Harry smiled sadly. That irony really bites. 

~*~

Throughout the whole flight, Draco remained seated, glancing sideways once in a while. He can't help himself. He knew that it is a possibility that he is Harry. His heart is beating rapidly inside him, he's out of breath and when their eyes meet, his insides flutter. 'Only Harry can make me feel this way…' He sighed heavily. 'Harry…what happened? Why did you have to leave?' He drowned another glass of champagne. 'I still love you, Harry…come back to me…' 

To Be Continued…

Thanks for those who reviewed. I love you guys! Mwah! 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: To be with you…Again.   
Summary: A Certain quidditch player is hunting Draco's dream, reminding him of his painful past. Who is he?   
Pairings: Harry/Draco   
Disclaimer: I don't own them by any chance. 

Chapter Three 

The plane landed on London at exactly 11:05 in the morning. Estefan purposely waited for the blonde to finish gathering his things from his overhead compartment discreetly checking him out at process, while he pretended to look for his so-called 'lost' things. He noticed lots of changes in Draco's features, which all did him well. The blonde had grown at least 5'10'' to 6'0'', his hair is free from gel and is currently flowing freely at his face, ending just below his ear. 'Still beautiful.' 

He also noticed that the stewardess are checking him out in a not so subtle ways which made him smirked. 'He probably wanted to be check out…' With a sigh, he added, 'still arrogant and conceited.' 

Draco, on the other hand is intentionally dragging his sexy ass slowly, along with his things. He knew that the Harry-look-alike is watching him carefully. 'Typical Harry' he thought then stopped. 'Not Harry.' He reminded himself once more, 'not Harry.' He have to smile, apparently when he froze, he was midway picking up his fallen Parker Pen on the carpeted floor, showing his cute and irresistible butt to everyone fortunate, which happened to be the stewardess. He felt 'him' smirked. 'A very Harry thing to do…' 

The two of them were the last to get off the plane, both of them making a grand entrance to the airport. Draco was shocked, so much shocked when he found out who 'he' really is. 'Seeker of Chudley Cannons, the world's fastest rising Quidditch Team-Estefan Scott.' His insides flutter. 'Ron's favorite Quidditch team, Harry's dream job…' He inhaled deeply, calming himself. 'Can it be?' 

The blonde saw Hermione running to him with one of her bear hugs. Smiling, he dropped his body bag and with wide arms open waited for the former Gryffindor's incoming hug. 

"Draco!" was the last thing he heard before he was blinded with an apple scented, honey hair that was Hermione. 

"How are you?" Draco asked eagerly, returning her hug. He was so overwhelmed. He miss them so much. Merlin! He felt like this is his home. Like Harry's waiting for him somewhere. 

"I'm good! I'm good…you? How are you? I miss you!" She answered smiling too widely. "And you've totally grown. And more…handsome!" 

"Top-notch model, Mione'!" Draco informed her. 

"So I've heard! Congratulations gorgeous." Hermione grinned proudly at him. 

'Thank you, ma'am." The said model bowed gracefully and flashed her his award-winning smile. 

Hermione smirked at him incredulously, "Still the gentle man, I see…" they both smiled at each other. 

"Got your bags?" 

"Baggage claim…where's Ron?" Draco asked curiously. 

Hermione thought for a second and answered, "Out there, somewhere…he heard from someone that a player from his favorite team just arrived." Draco just shook his head. 

"Estefan, Seeker of Chudley Cannons? We shared a plane." 

"Oh really?" the woman asked interested. "How was he? Never saw him." 

"You'll probably laugh at me…" Draco gave her a shy smile. They were standing and waiting at the baggage claim. 

Hermione looked at him, bewildered. Draco was anything but shy. "Right…and you're acting like a school girl with a crush…" 

He stared at her, stunned. 'A school _girl_?' He was, to say the least-indignant. 'What?" 

"You'll probably laugh at me..." Hermione mocked all the while pretending to be shy, covering half her face. This made the blonde laugh. 

"That was horrible! I do not…will never be like that…that's…that's…mortifying!" 

"Oh give it a rest. What's he like?" 

"He…well, he…" Draco fidgeted. Hermione was getting the feeling that it's more than a crush. "He resembled Harry, very much…" He blurted out. 

She watched him disbelievingly. "That couldn't be…" She seemed to be ranting to herself then she stopped and recomposed herself. "It could be possible…isn't it?" 

The man shrugged. "I thought of that…there's lot of concealing charms in the world…but it's feasible…'best' seeker…Chudley Cannons?" 

Hermione stared at him, weighing the possibilities. "But it could be…just a coincidence…it could be nothing…it could…be anything…" 

Draco nodded. "I know that too…but I felt something…something I haven't felt for a long time since Harry left…his presence, as if he's just in front of me…" he explained, his voice quiet and calm, filled with melancholy. "And I saw…not so much, but it was there none the less…recognition." 

"Recognition?" Hermione asked softly. 

"Of his feelings…of me…it was gone too soon but…it was there." 

The bags came tumbling out of the machine, distracting them. They caught sight of the blonde's suitcase, which was of course, big. 

"You ok? Are you going to do something about it?" 

Draco smiled. "Yeah, I'm good. What is there to do? There must be a reason why he did it…let's just leave it that." 

Hermione shuddered. Draco is still in pain. 'Hell, we all are.' She just hoped Harry have a reason good enough as to why 'he did it', as Draco put it. "But don't you want to…" 

"No…he'll come back. I know it…" 'I hope for it, wish for it, pray for it.' Draco added. 

She just nodded and allowed him some peace of mind. 

~*~

The hotel Draco will be staying is luxurious. It's a crescent-shaped building, just a couple of blocks away from Leaky Cauldron. It's a majestic palace, built in the year 1971. A massive glass door leads into an airy, spacious, prodigal in the use of gold paint and exotic colors lobby. The three of them entered and were swept off their feet at the sight. But they at least tried to act like 'normal' people by hiding their astonished faces. Well of course Draco is not so surprised. He'd been to places like this, but this is just…breath taking. The right side was furnished like a living room. Beige and blood red silk pillows accent deep armchairs and sofas. And on the left side is where the bars were located. 

"Wow…this place is really, really gorgeous." Hermione whispered more to herself. 

Draco nodded in affirmation. "Someone told me about this place. Actually, I was once offered a room here for free." 

"Really? What'd you do with it?" Ron asked, still admiring the place. 

"I didn't accept it, of course. I never wanted to be here, remember?" 

"Yeah, we do." Hermione smiled at him. "Now go and register, we'll wait for you here." He nodded curtly and went to the counter. His baggage carried by a bellboy. 

Hermione and Ron were lounging on the couches, waiting. The redhead's eyes were all the while roaming. Just as expected, he became restless. He stood and went to the balcony opposite from where they're sitting. From there, the hotel's pool can be viewed. But what interest Ron were the people in it. Oh no, not ladies in bikini but men. Men with six packs and lean bodies. 

"Bollocks." He whispered, surprised. 

'What? What is it?" Hermione asked, eyes scanning from one place to another, looking for any sign of danger. When she found nothing, she sighed in relief and followed her husband's eyes. She snorted. "Ron…we maybe having a problem." 

"Hmmm…what?" He asked in daze. 

"Our marriage…" Came a reply. 

"Huh? What about it?" He asked, pointing his left finger on every guy, smiled widening as he ticked his fingers off one by one. 

"You're gay…" 

This caught Ron's attention. He stared at his wife bewildered. "How could I be gay, Mione'? You're my wife! I'm not gay!" 

"Ah-huh…" Hermione just nodded along. 

"Weasley, I didn't know you're…" Said a drawling voice from behind. Draco scanned the view, smirking, "batting from our side of the team…" He finished teasingly. 

"No! No, no…I'm not!" Ron blurted indignantly. "That's Chudley Cannons!" 

"What?" Draco asked lamely, his voice trembling. 

"Chudley Cannons? Quidditch team? Fastest rising team in UK? Hello?" 

"We know that Ron." Hermione said, taking the blonde's arms. "Come on Draco, let's get you to your room." The slytherin only nodded. 

They were waiting for the elevator shaft when the lobby door burst open, revealing Estefan Scott with some of the eager press. Draco's world seem to spin, he knew he was about to faint. 

"He's here!" Ron squeaked, delighted. 

Hemione glared at him and tried to get a glimpse of this 'Seeker.' And when she did, her blood run cold. 'He does resembles Harry.' She wanted to go and talk to him, ask him...anything...'Maybe he is Harry...' She shook her head and remembered Draco's state. She hurriedly pressed the up button. "Come on you piece of…" 

Draco on the other hand didn't look. He's flabbergasted. He'd been praying to the gods to not see him again. But, alas! Guess who's residing to where he is? Chudley Cannons! Well, they didn't hear his prayers all right. But then again, when did they ever? That's why he never had a religion to begin with. Fortunately for him, the elevator door slid open, the three of them stepped in as the passengers exited. They have to drag Ron inside with them though. 

Just as when the doors about to close, Draco glanced at Estefan's way. He located him despite the people surrounding him. He felt his blood heat up. 'He's starring! He's starring at me!' But he froze. 'He caught me looking!' The doors closed and what he saw made his heart flutter. "He smiled at me!" He whispered, breathlessly and blushing. 

"What is that?" The blonde had the grace to blush a deeper shade of red. 

"Nothing." 

~*~ 

The seeker was not at all attentive to the people around him. He wanted nothing more but to be near the blonde. 'Damn it! I was planning to avoid this by staying behind…" He sighed heavily as he entered the lobby. The ride from airport to the hotel was quick, which suited him perfectly. He planned on following Draco to where he stays. Fortunately, they'll be staying on the same hotel, much to his delight. 

He quickly scanned the spacious hall, looking for the familiar platinum hair that hunts his dream. He caught sight of him, which made him sigh in relief. From that moment on, he knew he couldn't live without the blonde. He couldn't continue living a lie. He planned on getting him back. When Draco entered the elevator shaft, he prepared his most dazzling smile and just as the door closes onto the Slytherin, Draco glanced up at him and he quickly flash him his smile. He was rewarded with a blushing Malfoy before the door closed entirely. 

Satisfied, he started moving again, intending to get some rest. 'I'm yours, Dray and I'm coming back…wait for me.' 

To Be Continued…

A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing! I love you all! By the way, Harry have reasons, we'll just see if it's good enough. No worries! You guys take care!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: To be with you…Again.   
Summary: A certain quidditch player is hunting Draco's dream, reminding him of his painful past. Who is he?   
Pairings: Harry/Draco   
Disclaimer: I don't own them by any chance. 

Chapter Four 

Draco, along with the former Gryffindors, entered his room. He groaned as he flopped down his bed, making Hermione looked at him sympathetically. She's determined to find out the real identity of this new seeker for the sake of the Slytherin and of course, for Ron and her. 

Ron, on the other hand, looks like he's been in paradise and back and Hermione just have to bring him back to reality. "What? What happened?" said Ron hurriedly, confused. 

"Snap out of it, Ron." 

"But Mione', my favorite team is on the same building we're on! This is huge…bigger than huge…" he paused, thinking, "All right, what's bigger that huge?" 

"No sex." 

Ron eyes bulge out. 'No Sex?' He thought weakly. This caught him off guard. 'What's wrong with supporting his team?' "Huh?" he asked dumbly. 

Hermione smiled triumphantly. That has gotten his attention. "Since when did this 'team' of yours started winning Quidditch Cups again?" 

"Two years ago, I think…when Estefan joined the team, why?" 

"What do you know of Estefan?" 

The redhead looked at her puzzled. "Why the sudden interest?" he asked, looking over at his wife, then to Draco and back to Hermione, "something's fishy…" 

Hermione scoffed, "Ron, you demented! Don't you see? Haven't you noticed something?" 

"See what? What is it? Nobody tells me anything anymore…" 

"We're not sure about it, but what do you know of Scott?" 

Ron frowned and bit his lip, "Not much. The only thing on his biography is his name, address to where he lives. He's our age, I think. He don't fancy being interviewed and will do anything to avoid media, that's why he usually uses muggle transportation but I guess that's not going to work anymore." He remembered the press all over the airport, asking questions and taking pictures of the said seeker. 

The other two occupants of the room nodded and listened intently, all the while figuring things out. 

"When's the game?" 

This time, the redhead's grinning, "If I tell you, will you let me watch it, _live?_" 

Hermione quirked an eyebrow and smiled, her eyes twinkling mischievously, making Ron shiver. "We'll even go with you." 

-------------------- 

Harry excused himself to go to his room, telling them he needed to rest and retreated the poolside as soon as possible. His teammates brought their families with them and are now unwinding themselves under the sun. Their wives gossiping while their kids playing in the water, others running around, trying to catch each other. 

The seeker can't stand being with children, especially babies. He had refused many offers of being the godfather of the sons and daughters and he never went to their birthday parties. He didn't know why, but when he's around them, he can't breath and his mind is blurred, like he's drowning and can't move, like he's paralyzed. 

He just had to get out of there, fast. He wasn't like that before. He used to love children and he even bet he could baby-sit for free. Hell, he even planned on having a child of his own, but all that changed when he started dating Draco, but he never stopped wishing. 

He sighed heavily, 'Get a grip, Potter, it's been four years already!' He thought as he stepped in the elevator. His mind is elsewhere when he heard someone talking beside him. Curiously, he listened. 

'Yes, very well…" said the voice. 'It's a woman,' Harry thought. "I miss you too…you sodding git, of course I love you…" The black-haired blushed, feeling guilty for eavesdropping. 'Indeed, I'll see you soon, Severus.' The woman voiced out as she walked out the elevator doors. The Gryffindor was beyond shocked, he was bewildered, flabbergasted and is about to have a heart attack. 'Snape? Severus Snape? The grease ball?' He thought, not really believing it was happening. 'Oh dear lord, Snape got himself a girlfriend…' 

He only saw the back part of her, but he could tell that she's gorgeous. Tall, slim, pale white skin and long raven hair. Harry smiled, amused. 'This would be fun…' 

-------------------- 

Draco blinked, his eyes adjusting to the lights. When Hermione and Ron left, he dozed off, trying to clear his mind. The former Head Girl said that she would be doing some research about Scott and she would try to get access to the locker rooms. Ron, of course, the ever-loyal supporter of Chudley Cannon, was rendered speechless, his happiness contagious. 

He pushed himself off the bed, yawning. He'd been asleep for the past three hours and the clock now reads 1600. He drew his curtains open and stared outside. The clouds were dark and it looks like it's going to rain. 

The blonde groaned, remembering how Harry loves the rain and how he used to drag the Slytherin out the castle and play. Of course, Draco would whine about getting wet, how his clothes are to be dry cleaned and he'll tell Harry to shove his juvenile delights somewhere and leave him be. Harry the gentleman he is, never pointed out that Draco never really did something to stop him. 

Draco never forgot the every time they went out to play. He treasured every moment of it. Harry laughing merrily as he threw his head back, his raven hair sticking up all over as he tasted the sweet droplets, while he, on the other is taking cover under some tree near the lake, _pretending_ to be disgusted, he is a Malfoy and Malfoys don't purposely get out in the rain and get dirty. But never mind him, his eyes are now all over the Gryffindor, who would spread his arms wide open and starts spinning around like the mad person he is and then he would lose his balance and fall into wet puddle that will sent spraying mud all over. 

Draco thinks that Harry is cute and still is drop dead gorgeous even with dirt covering him, but of course he would never say that out loud, heaven forbid, no! Not many people would go out willingly just to play in the rain and possibly be covered in mud, in fact, he hardly knew people who's like Harry. The Gryffindor loves to taste the rain; it's like the substitute of chocolate in his case. But there's one memory he treasured the most, it's when Harry took his pale hands, pulled him close and surprised him with one thing he thought he would never experience with Harry. 

**Flashback**

The clouds looming around Hogwarts is unusually dark and gloomy and the wind is howling every passing minute. Harry had, again, successfully dragged Draco out the Slytherin dungeons and is now currently sitting in between the Gryffindor's legs. 

"Harry, I'll have you know that this is a new wardrobe of mine…" the Slytherin said, leaning back to his lover. 

"Yes, and it is to be dry-cleaned, yeah, yeah…" the green-eyed waved a hand, dismissing the thought. 

Draco sighed in defeat. As much as he wanted to run back inside and change, he held his position in Harry's arms. This is much more important than some stupid but expensive, elegant looking trousers and a gorgeous, black turtleneck sweater and his new polished leather shoes…Draco bit his lip and wished the feeling of loss away. "What are we doing---" The blonde was cut off when water droplets started falling from the sky, he stared in horror at his now wet robes. "Argh…" he groaned in frustration. "I hope your happy now, Po-" Harry brushed his lips onto his. 

The Gryffindor stood and offered his hands to the blonde. Draco looked at it, confused, quirking an eyebrow at the raven-haired. Harry just softly smiled at him. The Slytherin took it and was pulled up, facing his lover. 

Harry, to the blonde's surprise, snaked his arms around Draco's waist, pulling him close. He blinked, surprised and then wound his arms around the other boy's neck. Their body started swaying at the rhythm the rain gave. Draco's thoughts were blurred, his blood running high. 'We're dancing!' He smiled and gave Harry a chaste kiss. 

"Hmm…" the raven-haired smiled back, their foreheads touching. Harry hummed a song he loved, closing his eyes. 

This made Draco's heart flutter. 'He's singing…' Well, he's humming, but for the blonde, it's all the same. He knew how Harry hated singing and how bad he is a dancer, and Draco on the other hand fancy both. The blonde closed his eyes when Harry flicked his wand and muttered a spell. 

Softly, a piano began to play, surrounding the field. It was the song Harry was humming. A male voice started singing, and Draco listened carefully. 

_'I finally found someone  
Who knocks me off my feet  
I finally found the one  
Who makes me feel complete…' _

Draco sighed heavily, his head now resting in Harry's shoulders. His breathe ghosting over the other boy's neck. 

_'It started over coffee  
We started off as friends  
It's funny how simple things  
The best things begins…  
This time its different,   
It's all because of you  
It's better than it's ever been  
Cause we can talk it through' _

He felt Harry's arms tightened as the wind howled. The temperature dropped two notches. Draco pressed his body closer to Harry's, using their body as source of heat and comfort. They stayed like that until the song is over and went to eat dinner. 

"This is the best dance ever, Harry…" Draco whispered before they separately walked towards their respective tables. 

**End of Flashback**

The blonde found himself standing wet at the poolside. He didn't know how he got there and why. He walked towards the bar at the other side as he scanned his surroundings. The place is deserted due the fact that it is raining. 

He ordered himself a cocktail, planning to wait till the rain stops. He seated himself at corner, thinking of ways to kill time. He thought of his fellow Slytherins who joined the Order and those who joined Voldemort. Surprisingly enough, his two cronies went to join him, along with Pansy and Millicent. Blaise too, but he was killed by his father when he renounced his side. He wasn't surprised though when he heard of Marcus Flint fighting for the light. He knew that he was having an affair with Oliver Wood. He caught them snogging after a Quidditch match. 

He heard someone dived into the pool and snapped his head towards the direction. A black-haired man resurfaced soon enough and Draco had the urge to duck and hide under the table but thought better of it. He, instead, watched, his eyes gleaming in the dark. 

Estefan swam back and forth, his body glistening from where Draco is seated and his hair plastered on his face, gleaming. Every time the player emerged from the water, the blonde would either sigh or suck up some air. 'This is…better than gay porn…' He thought, grinning. 'Not that I've watched one before…it's just gross.' He added afterwards. It is true, Draco maybe gay but he won't stoop that low watching gay porn, why watch if you could some porn yourself, right? Problem is, he never did get any action since, well, Harry. He never really tried, some flings here and there, but nothing serious. 

'What if you get it on with this guy, would you have second thoughts about getting laid, then?' He asked himself. This made him smirked. 'Maybe…with a body like that, it would be a sin to say no…' 

Estefan is now standing in the middle of the pool, his head pulled back staring straight up the pouring sky. Then he smiled which made Draco moan in delight but what the other man did made the blonde stopped whatever it is his thinking. Estefan suddenly opened his mouth to drink in the rain. 

'Oh, hell…' 

-------------------- 

Harry exited his room as soon as he put his last clothing on. When he heard water spluttering at his glass window, he suddenly had to urge to swim and play a little under the rain. He was sure that not a single soul would be there. 

He walked out the elevator and saw Draco standing outside, his mind elsewhere. He watched him from where he stood preparing to call the medics if ever the blonde would faint from hypothermia. 

Draco's platinum hair darkening as he stood there, soaking wet, his pale skin even paler than usual, for Harry, Draco is the most gorgeous man he ever laid his eyes on. And it hurts to just look at him, to not be able to touch, feel his skin or taste his lips. 

'All the more reason to make my first move then,' the black-haired thought as walked out the rain when the blonde had gone straight to the bar. He knew the rain reminds Draco of him, and how he loved to play in it. And so he planned on showing the blonde just how _Harry_, he is. He dove into the water, making sure he made his presence known. He swam back and forth, relaxing his muscles and enjoying the water, both the rain and the pool. 

When he is sure that the other man is watching, he tilted his head back, taking in every drop of water in his mouth, enjoying the coolness and sweetness of it. He felt the blonde stared at him disbelievingly. 'He does remember…' 

He saw Draco stormed back to the hotel, his body rigid. Estefan didn't know if that was a good sign or a bad sign. "Expect the worse…." He murmured grimly and planned on drowning himself. 

'If you only knew…Draco…' 

-------------------- 

"Hermione…I think, it's him…he…he…" the blonde gasped for air, trying to catch his breath. When he reached his room, he made a beeline straight to where the phone is and called her. 

"Calm down, Draco…what happened?" the voice at the other end asked, concerned. 

"Well, he…remember how Harry loves the rain?" 

Hermione nodded, "Yes." 

"And how he loved to taste the rain?" 

"Ah-huh…" 

"Remember how we think it's weird for liking it cause most people thinks it poisonous or it's acid rain?" 

"Yes." Hermione frowned, not really know where this is going. 

"I saw _him_…" 

"Where? What's he doing?" 

"I saw him swimming, just now…and he…held his head back and opened his mouth and…" 

"Estefan?" 

Draco sighed, "No, no, no…" He answered sarcastically. 

"Well, maybe…Draco," Hermione bit her lip. 

"I know…I know…but what if he's Harry?" 

"What if he is Harry? What will _you_ do?" 

"I…I'll bring him back, Hermione…" He answered softly. It's the truth. He'll do anything to have Harry back, never minding his pride. 'Will…will you and Ron help-" He paused, taking a deep breath. He opened his mouth again but Hermione cut him off. 

"Of course, Draco…we'll help you have him back. We want him back too…" She smiled at him softly at the other line. "Look, I've got tickets for tomorrow's game and I am now trying to have a pass to get us through the locker rooms, we'll check him out tomorrow then, all right?" 

"All right…" Draco said, relieved and happy. "Thanks…Hermione. Thank you…" 

"Don't worry about it, Draco…now, please do get ready, Sirius and Remus will be meeting us in an hour…" Hermione informed him and added merrily, "I heard they have an important announcement…something to do with Snape…" 

"Severus? What about him?" 

"Oh, you'll be surprise…I'll see you later, ok?" 

"Yeah, looking forward to it…" 

To Be Continued… 

**A/N:** HI all! Sorry this came late...I lost the original copy and I have to rewrite it, heaven knows how I did it. I want to thank you guys for the reviews! You guys are so kind, even with your death threats...Please review more! I hope you like this chapter, it's the longest chapter so far. There! I dropped off some hints of why Harry left, who could guess what it is? I'll give you candy! :) I want to say thank you for those constructive criticism I've received. I don't have a beta so, please do point out some mistakes, I'll gladly change it. I got the idea of dancing in the rain from my other fic, so don't sue me...all right? 

_I've finally found someone by Barbara Streisand _is the song I used in this chapter.

To Be Continued…

Take care and God bless! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: To Be With You Again.   
**Summary**: A Certain quidditch player is hunting Draco's dream, reminding him of his painful past. Who is he?   
**Pairings**: Harry/Draco   
**Disclaimer**: I don't own them by any chance.   
**Warning**: Slash! Male/Male relationship! 

Chapter Five 

"Draco!" Remus greeted happily as he saw the blonde walked through the glass doors of the restaurant, along with Ron and Hermione, "Ron! Hermione!" He stood up and gave them a hug. "How are you?" he asked, his face flushed from excitement. "I miss you guys! How's the modeling career, Draco? Hermione, tell me about this new medicine of yours, I heard it's a breakthrough-" 

"Moony, sit down, will you?" Sirius cut in, smiling at the three of them. "Come on, we'll talk over dinner." He pulled Remus down beside him. 

Draco smiled at them, amused. Hermione shook her head in disbelief and Ron, as soon as he seated, he started ordering food and Sirius followed suit. 

"Someone's cheerful tonight." Hermione voiced out, raising an eyebrow. 

"Oh, I am!" Ron's hand shot up the air. 

Hermione snorted, "Yes, Ron, you are ecstatic. We know." 

"Hmm. I know why!" Sirius said, excited. "The Chudley Cannons is in town and they're playing tomorrow night!" Ron nodded vigorously. "Are you going? I want to go! Let's go-" 

"I have tickets!" Ron said triumphantly. 

Sirius' eyes widened and his smile widened. "You have? Moony!!!" 

"Paddy…" 

"Moony! I want to go…Ron's going to go!" He whined. "Moony, please? Consider this as an early Christmas present for me? Please?" 

Remus sighed, defeated. "But---" 

"But, yes! I'll do anything!" 

Remus grinned, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "Deal." He said quickly. Sirius face paled, his mouth hanging open. The werewolf didn't know if it is because he agreed on going tomorrow or because the situation he put himself him into. 'He's at my mercy.' Remus thought, his smile widening. 

Draco, who's watching the exchanged, knew something was between the two. Friendly bantering, flirting blatantly, distance between them is too close, Draco summed all this up to one thing and this one thing he is interested with. "So, Remus, Sirius…I heard you have some news?" He asked, stressing the word news. 

Sirius turned to face him and smiled. "Actually, we have two." The three other occupants stared at him, waiting for him to continue. But he didn't. 

"Well? What is it?" Ron asked, interested. 

"Remus?" Sirius asked, waiting for the go signal. 

"Hmm." Remus nodded in affirmation. 

========== 

Two figures walked through the glass doors and were directed to their seats. The taller one had his hand behind the other as he guided her, whispering sweet nothings to her ears as they reach their destination. He was pulling her chair out when he heard someone gasped from behind. Curiously, he turned to see where it came from. 

"Really?" 

"Huh?" 

"That's fantastic!" 

The other three said at the same time. He knew those voices, specially that drawling voice-Draco? He turned completely and froze. "Draco Malfoy." He said, loud enough for the blonde to hear. 

Draco, who is contemplating the information just given, snapped his head towards the smooth, silky voice. He stood quickly and made his way towards the sound. "Severus!" 

The unspeakable stood and walked over to where the Potion Master was, which was 4 feet away. The blonde had his arm around him and likewise. A rare smile is plastered on Severus' face as the blonde pulled away. "Black, Lupin," He nodded and frowned. "No, sorry. Mr. And Mr. Sirius Black." He corrected himself. The other two smiled at him, Remus briefly hugged him, while Sirius patted him on the shoulders. 

"You knew they are together?" 

"And they're married?" 

Severus looked thoughtful, 'didn't they know?' He nodded slowly. "Didn't you?" 

"No!" Hermione and Ron chorused. 

"Well, now you know." He replied, smirking. 'So that's why its only me and Minerva on their wedding.' He added to himself. 

"I thought you're in Asia?" Asked Draco. 

"I heard you're coming to London." Replied Severus. 

Ron and Hermione stood to greet Snape. The latter did the same as Remus and the former, same as Sirius. "Sev," they nodded at him. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." He acknowledged, his lips curving slightly. 

"Join us for dinner, Sev." Draco said, "I missed my godfather." 

"Of course." He paused and smirked at them. "Just a second." He turned and whispered something. A tall, fine lady appeared. Pale skin, long shiny black hair and a fashionable chic suit. "But first, meet my fiancé." He said. 

Everyone stood, frozen. Their mouths open. Severus smiled at them, obviously amused. The woman next to him moved closer, looking for reassurance. The ex-spy snaked his arm around her, pulling her closer and kissed her left cheek. There were intake of breaths from the background and Severus wondered if one of them would be having a heart problem if he French kissed her now. 

Draco Malfoy, the fine man that he is, recovered soon. He held out his hand and introduced himself. "Draco. Draco Malfoy." He said, flashing her a winning smile. 

The black-haired woman nodded and smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Draco. I've heard so much about you." She said as she reached out to shake his hand. "Alexandra Lestrange, call me Alex." 

Draco eyed her carefully, "Lestrange?" he asked. 

"Yes, I see you knew them…" 

"Oh, I know them, all right…" the blonde drawled. 

Sirius frowned at the lady. He was never fond of the Lestranges, they were Voldemort's followers and they're as dark as the Malfoys. His cousin, Bellatirx married Rodolphus Lestrange, an awful man. "I am related to them." He informed them darkly. "And I don't like them one bit." 

Remus elbowed him on the ribs, "Sirius…" He hissed. 

Alex smiled sadly. "Join the club. I don't like them either…" she said. 

Severus coughed, getting the attention of everybody. "Let's talk over dinner, shall we? This is getting a little ridiculous, talking and standing while we can eat, sit and talk at the same time." He said as a matter of fact. 

Everyone agreed and Hermione asked for a much bigger table, for seven. After Severus and Alex ordered, the table was silent. Each of them either thinking, embarrassed to talk and hungry-that would be Ron. 

Remus, the gentleman that he is, troubled himself the honor of breaking the quiet environment. "I don't believe we've met," he smiled and added, "Lupin, Remus." 

Alex smiled back at him, grateful. "Alex." She said and in return. I've heard about you too…" 

"That I'm a were---" 

"Yes, but I didn't mind it, though. I'm actually looking forward to meeting you." She cut off. 

"She's very fond of wolves, she studies them." Severus stated. 

"Really?" Remus asked, interested. He never heard someone who's interested in his kind and he was happy to know one. 

Alex nodded, "But ever since Sev here, entered my life, there's no going near them anymore…" she said, her voice teasing. Draco and Sirius snorted while Remus just smiled. 

"I'm Hermione, and this is my husband, Ron." The brown-haired woman said, interested at knowing her better despite her family name. Ron nodded. 

"Hello. Alex." Replied the other, her smile widening. She knew them by heart now, since Severus can't stop talking about them. He's very fond of his unofficial family and cares for them greatly. Hermione smiled back. She then turned to Sirius, the only one left who didn't bother introducing himself. She knew why, of course. "And you're, Black, I presume?" Sirius only nodded. "Sirius Black." She added and smiled, albeit sadly. Severus slid his arms around her and smiled encouragingly. 

"So, Alex…tell us about yourself." Draco suggested, wanting to know more about his godfather's fiancé. 

"Well…" Alex paused and sighed. "I'm 31 and I travel the globe, studying. I am what you call nomadic, since I don't have a permanent place to live in. I ran away from home when I had enough money, which was 14 years ago. I was 17 then, just after Hogwarts. I'm a muggle born. My half-brothers, Rodolphus and Rabastan wanted to kill me when I was a baby but my mother took me away with her, to stay in Asia until I was 11. When my mother died, my father took me in and my brothers swore not to harm me. They did, of course…they even planned on handing me over to Voldemort. Before that happened, of course, I ran away…I hate the Lestranges, you see…and they hate me back…" 

"You're the last Lestrange living, you're brothers and Bellatrix died four years ago…" Hermoine informed her. 

"For that I am grateful." She replied, dismissing the topic. "So, you two married?" She asked, lightening the mood. Remus smiled and Sirius nodded. 

"I still can't believe you didn't tell us!" Ron said indignantly. "We're your friends! Friends tell when they're married…and invite them over for reception or dinner or something…" 

"You were on your honeymoon, on Hawaii? Hello?" Sirius explained. 

"And Snape knew? Why?" asked Ron, obviously objecting. 

"Cause he's the only one around…" Remus said. Severus snorted. 

"Please don't tell me he's at your wedding…" Ron whispered. Sirius' face is blank, Remus is smiling apologetically and Snape is currently smiling triumphantly. The redhead groaned. "You owe me!" 

"We owe you what?" Sirius asked. 

"A dinner and a cake…" 

"Why? Is it you're birthday?" 

"No! For the reception I missed…I can't believe you didn't invite me…all the food wasted…" Ron ranted. 

Draco shook his head, while Hermione sighed in defeat. 

"And now you're pregnant…" Ron ranted on. Severus blinked, once, twice and turned to Remus, his eyes inquiring. 

'Yes, I'm pregnant…" Remus confirmed, his face glowing pleasantly. Alex gasped, surprised. 

"Really? How?" She asked excitedly. 

"Potions," Remus answered excitedly as well. 

"Wow! Congratulation! I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed. 

"Thank you!" 

"How far are you?" she asked eagerly. 

"Four. I stopped working last week. They said pregnant males have the worst mood swings, ever. And so, I took my maternity leave…" 

"Is it, paternity leave?" asked Ron, confused. Hermione frowned but didn't say anything. 

"Either way, it's the same." Remus said. 

"But…you don't look like you're pregnant…" Hermione said, looking over Remus' lean body. 

This made Sirius smile proudly. "I found a concealment charm! It works the best!" 

"Really?" 

"Yes…it hides the bulge and keep his body sexy as ever…" Sirius answered. Remus blushed at his husband's comment over his body. "See…" Sirius hand presented a red-faced man, who's looking anywhere but the people around him. 

"Paddy…stop…" he whispered, embarrassed. 

"Wicked!" 

Hermione nodded and turned to Ron. "Ron, If we planned on getting a baby, carry it for me…" 

Ron fell off his eat. "What?" Everyone laughed, even Severus. 

"You know what's the gender yet?" asked Alex. 

"Baby girl!" Remus answered, his voice full of happiness. Everyone smiled at them. 

"Oh! That's so sweet!" Alex exclaimed and Remus nodded in agreement. 

"But…it's not until six…" Hermione objected. 

"Magic, 'Mione." Sirius smirked. Obviously, he found a spell too, to know the gender earlier. 

"Sevvy…I want one too!" Alex whined teasingly. She knew how her fiancé freaks out about having baby. They haven't really talked about it but somehow she knew he wouldn't want one…for now. Snape paled, his cheeks flushing. He hesitantly turned to look at her. 

"What…?" Five pair of eyes watched, entertaining themselves. 

"I want a baby, Sevvy…" Alex pouted, "Actually, I want three and I want twins!" 

"I'm sorry…I think I heard you wrong…what do you want?" 

"Babies…babies, Sev…have you heard of them? They have tiny little feet, tiny fingers, cute faces and ---" 

"I know what a baby is, Lex…but, you…you want one?" he asked, deadpanned. 

Alex smiled innocently at him, her puppy eyes twinkling. "Hmm." She nodded. 

"But…but…" 

Draco snorted at his godfather, he thought he would never see the day that Severus Snape, stuttering and being a incoherent sod. It's amusing how woman can change you. 'Its amazing how Harry changed me…' he sighed heavily, dismissing the thought. He wouldn't think of Harry tonight, not now…he's with his family and its not everyday they're together. 

"When are you getting married?" asked Hermione. 

"The day after tomorrow." Severus replied, happy that someone took his mind off the gutter of having babies. It made him shiver just thinking of crying babies at night and to feed them with disgusting baby food, diaper changed…and they're shrilling voices and…the list could go on. He isn't ready and probably will never be… 

"But…that's too early…" Remus said thoughtfully. 

"Everything's planned, though…" 

"And when are you planning on telling me this, Sev?" Draco asked. 

"Tomorrow. I heard you're in London and suggested to Alex to be married this week, while you're here." The professor explained. Draco smiled at him, flattered. 

"Let's go dancing after this…" Remus suggested. Everyone happily agreed, everyone except Snape who grunted in return. 

========== 

Estefan Scott is sitting alone on the circular bar. The music was banging loudly from the background and he can't help but tap his fingers on the table. He was restless and couldn't sleep. It's only 2145 and he couldn't just go to sleep. He took another swing on his lager and sighed heavily. He can't stop thinking of Draco. After the blonde stormed off that afternoon, he couldn't think of anything else. Did he do something wrong? Is it because I reminded him of Harry? Did he cry? Is he somewhat excited or curious of who I am? 

He groaned inwardly. It's his fault in the first place. If he didn't leave, he wouldn't be like this. If he didn't made that fucking decision and stayed instead, he wouldn't be alone and he would be happy. If he was strong enough to tell Draco the truth, he won't be in pain he is right now. If that asshole Voldemort didn't informed of his condition, he would have pretended it! Damn it! Damn it all to hell! 

He banged his head on the table repeatedly and sighed. 'I am so screwed!' His thoughts shouted. "Fanfuckingtastic." He said at no one in particular. He closed his eyes and inhaled heavily. He can't believe he lived four years without him and survived. 'Well, I'm dying now…' he said to himself. 'How on earth am I going to concentrate tomorrow?' 

One of the reasons he can't sleep is because of the game. He's sure Ron would be watching and he knows his moves more than anyone…even Wood. "Hell." He stated. He sat and gulped the last drop. 'No use getting wasted…' he sighed and stood. Freeing his black shirt from wrinkles, he grabbed his black cloak and went straight to the exit. He put the hood on, hiding his face in the dark and started walking. As he turned around the corner, he caught a glimpse of black hair, pale white skin. He turned slightly to confirmed but only saw swirling robes disappeared at the corner. 'I wonder if that's the same woman I saw at the elevator.' He shrugged and walked on. 

========== 

Seven magical people were walking and chatting happily with each other. They were full and is now ready for dancing, and hard liquors for Ron and Snape's case. 

'We're gonna go dancing!" Remus sang, hopping all the way. Sirius sighed and watched his husband, happy. 

"I see that his mood swings are really kicking off…" Draco drawled beside him. Sirius looked over and nodded. "We have to watch out when he started to be really moody…and touchy…" he added. "Well, you have to watch out…" he jabbed a finger at Sirius arm. 

Sirius smirked at him, "Oh, but you see…Remus is never moody…" Draco smirked back. 

"But he's pregnant…he can be." 

Sirius frowned, not really fancying the idea of a moody Remus Lupin. "Maybe…" 

Draco nodded and smiled, "That's all right, though…I bet you wouldn't even notice if he's moody…" he reassured the man, Sirius just smiled. 

"I don't mind…" 

"How about his transformation?" Draco asked. He'd been wanting to since dinner. 

"Potions." 

"Well, your child…would he be…?" 

"A wolf or something?" Sirius added. He smiled and answered, "Dumbledore said it would be just fine. We worried about it at first, but he said you could only produce a werewolf when two werewolves mates, and those two werewolves should be born werewolves." He informed the blonde. Draco nodded, relieved. 

As they were turn around the corner, Remus stilled. He inhaled heavily, his eyes watching his surrounding. Sirius stood beside him, resting his hands on his husband's shoulder. 

"Hey," Sirius said. 

Remus' face is serious and its obvious that he's concentrating on something. He sniffed the air, his face scrunched. He shook his head, not believing what he thought he smelled. "No…" He whispered. 

Six people gathered around him, readying themselves if something tragic happened. Alex had her phone with her, ready to call an ambulance or something. Hermione had her wand on her hand and her thoughts full of spells that could help. Ron, along with Severus, is on guard, in case Remus smelled danger. 

Draco on the other hand, is scanning the place. He saw a black figure approaching from the opposite side of the street, walking straight down the pavement. His heart is pounding on his chest and his mind racing with possibilities. 

The honey-haired man just smiled and waved a hand dismissively. All of them sighed in relief. "It's nothing, lets go…" 

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked, concerned. Remus nodded and the others slowly walked ahead, still on guard if ever Remus faint or anything of the sort. Remus grabbed Sirius hand and pulled him closer. "Hey…" 

"I smell him, Sirius…" Remus said, his voice trembling. Sirius stared at him questioningly. "I smelled Harry's scent…" 

To Be Continued... 

**A/N**: Hello! An update! See, I'm nice. I hope you like this chapter, I know it's crap, but I hope you like it. Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Shattered-heart, the song you suggested, 'Will you wait for me' I haven't heard it, but I'm looking for it up the net. Thank you for suggesting it. :) Hope you guys like it! 

Take care! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: To be with you...Again.

**Summary**: A Certain Quidditch player is hunting Draco's dream, reminding him of his painful past. Who is he?

**Pairings**: Harry/Draco; Ron/Hermione; Sirius/Remus; Oliver/Marcus.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them by any chance.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Estefan Scott is currently hovering 20 feet from the ground, his eyes scanning the field, his face scrunched up in concentration, looking for the snitch. He'd been doing so for the past 10 minutes and he is getting restless.  
  
The moment his feet left the ground, he saw Draco comfortably seated at one of the stands and the sight made him smile. But what made his insides flutter was the sight of his former two best friends sitting beside the blonde, along with Sirius, Remus who, by the way are sitting too close with each other, and Snape who's glare rivaled the Dark Lord's.  
  
The seeker pretended not to have seen them and flew straight up, wanting more than to find the snitch and get it over with. But no! The damn little bugger decided to be not spotted anytime soon and this made Harry sigh in frustration.  
  
He didn't seem to care about the other team's seeker due to the fact that he's confident that he could win this game. The opposing seeker looked nervous enough to think clear or better yet, look for the snitch. Cocky? Yes. But it's the truth.  
  
He discreetly glanced at the blonde's way and if it's possible for a heart to freeze and beat faster at the same time, his heart surely did. Grey orbs were watching him intently. Admiring and longing for him...well, at least that's what he thought he saw. 'Is it possible that he already knew?' he asked himself, not really wanting to know the answer. 'What if he does? Will he want me back? Will he welcome me with open arms?' He bit his lip, stopping himself from strangling himself. He knew he was being selfish. He left the blonde without so much of a word and now he's expecting a warm welcome back embrace, he's more mental than he thought but one could hope, right?  
  
His gaze shifted when he felt four pair of eyes burning a hole on his skull, he sighed defeated. Of course they'll find out who he is. Who was he kidding? Two pair of brown eyes and two pairs of black ones. 'Well, at least Ron still hadn't noticed...' he thought, almost smiling at his friend's naiveté. Almost. He frowned at the thought of Ron's reaction once he find out. It'll be nasty and perhaps...bloody?  
  
Snorting to himself, he ignored the inquiring looks coming from four people, one calculating—'Hermione,' he thought, amused. Two concerned and betrayed looks, 'Sirius and Remus...' and one rather fowl scowl on his face as he watch the former Gryffindor---'Severus Snape,' he thought warily. Some things never changed. Suddenly tired of being watched, he maneuvered his new Firebolt Millennium Edition to his left and searched for the snitch, again, failing to find it.  
  
=====  
  
Draco hung his head, defeated. He's sure that he's Harry all right, but now what? He wants him back but how? Did Harry want to be with him? Is he with someone else? But Ron told him that the seeker's a famous bachelor from the start. 'I love him...does he still love me? What if he does and he just doesn't know what to do?' He mentally slapped himself. 'Get a grip! Damn it, Draco, stop your wishful thinking, it's not becoming you. You're a Malfoy.' A bulb lit up somewhere in his head, slowly raising his eyes to watch the Cannon's seeker, he smiled. 'I am a Malfoy...and Malfoys _do_ get what they want one way or another...' Smirking to himself, he waited for the said man of his life to glance his way.  
  
=====  
  
Harry sighed heavily, daring himself to steer his broom facing the stand where the blonde and the others were watching. And what he saw made him choke, losing his balance on his broom. He gasped audibly ad fought the blush off his face.  
  
There, sitting on the stands is Draco Malfoy minus his leather jacket, clad in a white fitting Armani polo whose buttons were open halfway his chest, showing his pale white skin and toned chest. Draco Malfoy on the most inviting position one could do on a Quidditch game at a Quidditch stand.  
  
Lust filled orbs staring straight at him, daring him to do something. Moist pink lips parted slightly showing off perfectly white set of teeth darted out, licking his upper lip.  
  
"Oh..." Harry thought, "hell..." the seeker's palm is all sweaty and he's hot which has nothing to do with the blazing sun. He didn't notice his slipping form off the broom until one of his teammates shouted, calling his attention. This made Harry snapped put from his train of sexual thoughts of the blonde and eventually, made him frowned. 'Did I just drift off from the game?' eyes widening, cheeks flushing and mouth gaping, he confessed, 'I did...I did drift off---'  
  
A flash of gold caught his attention and before he could lecture himself, he's speeding straight to where the snitch is—just above the redhead's hair. Of course this didn't enter Harry's mind who is now grinning sheepishly as he zooms off.  
  
=====  
  
On the other hand, Ron is frowning, confused at what he is now witnessing. Through his binoculars, he saw the Chudley Cannon's seeker blushing furiously, jaw almost detaching itself and falling slowly off his Firebolt? 'What the---?' He looked closer, following the seeker's gaze, which surprised the red-haired when he noticed that the other man's gaze is straight to where he is.  
  
'Is he staring at me?' he shook his head, flushing at the thought. 'No, of course not! How could I think sick of him...Hermione?' he frowned deeper and glanced at his wife's way. 'No, that's a no...' he glanced back at Estefan, and back to his other option. He scanned the stand and froze. 'Oh...hell...Draco?!' "Malfoy!" he hissed.  
  
The blonde scowled at the Gryffindor, "What?" he hissed in return.  
  
"What are you doing? Do _not_ sedu---interrupt Chudley Cannons!" Ron growled, indignant. "Interrupt the other team instead!" he added, eyes lighting up with anticipation.  
  
"Wha--! No!" Draco glared at Ron. The blonde shivered at the thought of seducing one the Wasps. They're ugly beyond reasoning and...well, Draco only have his eyes for one seeker. "Besides...they have the most horrible Quidditch robes ever! Look at it!" He waved his hand frantically the direction of the opposing team, "yellow and black! It's cautioning us with their contagious misfortune of looks and..." frowning even more. "Its just unforgivable to just even make eyes with them..."  
  
Ron just shook his head, whether in disbelief, amusement or defeat, no one knew. He smiled slightly at the blondes ranting. "Well, stop seducing Estefan..." he whispered.  
  
Apparently, everyone within two meters radius heard this statement. Four heads turned to their direction, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Who's seducing who?" asked Sirius, his voice laced with interest.  
  
"I couldn't tell..." the blonde answered faking a confused tone. "Weasley here accused me of 'interrupting' the Cannon's seeker when he made googoo eyes with all of them yesterday back at the hotel..."  
  
Ron flushed, his eyes widening. "I am not making googoo---"  
  
"Weasley, you never cease to amaze me. Making eyes with a _man_ in front of your wife..." said a silky voice from Snape.  
  
Ron looked beyond mortified. He was about to open his mouth, a defensive retort at the tip of his tongue when he caught sight of Estefan flying at an alarming speed towards him. His eyes widening more, if that's possible and before he could react, the seeker came sprawling off his broom, falling fast in the air, unconscious.  
  
It all happened so fast. As Harry's hand closed in the snitch, a bludger came shooting straight at him and hit him square in the chest sending him of the air. He heard a gasped and a heartbreaking 'no' before he fell into oblivion.  
  
"No!!!" Draco Malfoy paled to whiter shade of pale. He quickly stood up, leaning forward to helplessly watch the seeker's body fall into the field  
  
Hermione quickly grabbed her wand and muttered a spell that made Estefan slowly be placed on the ground. She sighed in relief and Draco smiled at her appreciatively.  
  
As the Medics came to aid the fallen seeker, the crowd grew wild, cheering for the Chudley Cannons. Draco, on the other hand, hurriedly went to Harry's side, insisting that he'll come along with them whether at the hospital or the clinic. He wanted to make sure that he'll be all right and wants to be there when he awoke. 'And maybe ask him why he left?' he now strongly believe that this is Harry. The way he flies and the way he reacted when I _interrupted_ him.  
  
=====  
  
Remus had his hand on a struggling Sirius Black, whose decision was just like the blonde. "Rem! Let me go! He's hurt!" He cried out as quietly as he could, eyes pleading for release. "Please...he's my godson...my lost godson..." he whispered desperately.  
  
"Honey, let Draco handle this. Right now, we must pretend that he's not Harry, not your godson but Estefan Scott. Sirius..." he sighed, "Sirius, look at me...we've been through this. We can't risk having his identity slipped. Please..." The werewolf begged this time. He knew how his husband loves his godson and learning that that man is Harry, he wanted nothing more that to go and give him a hug. No explanations needed.  
  
Sirius bit his lip, looking all defeated. He knew the wolf was right, he's always right. "Fine. You're right..." he said, his face crestfallen.  
  
Remus smiled at him proudly and kissed his husband's forehead. He sat on his lap, nuzzling the ex-convict's neck. "Just have faith, love...alright?" the honey-haired man grinned wickedly, "Now, lets get Snape and sneak off the locker rooms..." he felt the other man smile and added, "You know how indignant he is doing this..."  
  
=====  
  
"Three broken ribs and a punctured lungs..." the voices said urgently with each other. Draco have Harry's hand on his, rubbing his thumb over the calloused palm, keeping it warm. Five minutes have passed after the fall and the whole team had been successfully shooed away. The rain started pouring and they still are in the field.  
  
"He's barely breathing...blood's clogging his..." A spell was muttered and the blonde guessed that it made Harry breath temporarily.  
  
"Levitate him and bring him straight to St. Mungo's."  
  
Draco drowned the voices around him. It's really not helping him calm down and he'll have a breakdown when he listens more, which will be embarrassing due to the fact that he's not injured and insisted to stay put. 'Its just a bludger...its not serious...right?' he asked himself, 'he should be fine. He would be. He'd taken a lot worst than this back at Hogwarts. He'll be all right.' He convinced himself.  
  
Minutes later, the blonde found himself in a room with buzzing medi- wizards and medi-witches. They surrounded the bed, muttering spells and preparing a list of potions needed. They never gave him potions yet cause his trachea clogged with blood and he'll probably cough it out.  
  
"There's some spells on him, we can't use complicated magic, his body might overload..."  
  
Draco's eyes widened, "what spell?" he weakly asked. The healers turned to look at him, seeing him for the first time. Draco frowned at them and repeated his question, this time his voice firm.  
  
"There's too much spell on him, Mr. Malfoy. Concealment charms..." a black-haired witch answered, frowning at her findings. 'And..."  
  
"And...?" the blonde asked, feeling sick.  
  
The others now looked surprised when they realized what one of their colleagues was talking about. They glanced at each other uncertainly, trying to read each other's mind and deciding to show the blonde what they're taking about. "Finite Incantatem..."  
  
=====  
  
Ron couldn't be happier. All trace of the incident earlier evidently gone as he gladly snuck behind a vending machine, thinking no one's going to see him. Chudley Cannons won the Quidditch cup for the third time and this made Ron's feeling of delight increase ten-fold. And sneaking past authorities to go to the locker rooms just left him lightheaded and now currently found himself sprawled on the floor.  
  
An indignant howl from Snape was heard before the Potion Master came hurdling down the cold concrete, face flat on the floor. "Weasley! You freckled face fag!" he snarled as soon as he was standing. He gained his composure, dusting off imaginary dirt off his immaculate black robe. "You think after living a couple of decades he'll be able to master the concept of walking, but no! He just have fell off and grabbed me with him!"  
  
"Shh!" Hermione scolded, trying to look annoyed and menacing but failing miserably. Snape sprawled on the floor is really an amusing sight and she can't help her laughter. Remus and Sirius snickered behind her.  
  
"And to drag me here to...to this juvenile delinquents! Ugh!" he rambled on, his frown getting deeper every second.  
  
"Severus, let it go. Its an accident." Hermione said, helping up her husband whose grin still intact, obviously unaware of what just happened.  
  
"An accident?! I swear, you Gryffindors have the grace of a dying---"  
  
"Someone's coming!" Remus hissed as he pushed a grinning Sirius back at the corner. "Hide."  
  
Hermione glanced sideways and pushed the red-haired man behind the vending machine and was about to follow suit when she noticed Severus not moving an inch from where he is, obviously still ranting. With a scowl on her face, she tried to push him but to no avail. Deciding that there's no enough space for him and her both behind where Ron's hiding and noticing the faint sounds of footsteps, she grabbed Severus' collar and hauled him to the other side where they can hide.  
  
Snape blinked, eyes widening when he realized what was happening. "Cease manhandling me, Granger--Weasley! Now!" he shrieked. No, erase that, no Snape shrieks and lives!  
  
Hermione glared at him and pulled him with much force and shove him at the wall. "Quiet Severus or we'll get caught!" Snape just sneered at her and slapped her hand away from him. "You're such a sissy."  
  
"You're the one to talk! Your lack of femininity is just a pitiful as that carrot's lack of manly traits!" he retorted. "You two compliment each other!" the pale man smirked and added sarcastically, "Oh, no...wait. You are married to him. Will you look at that..."  
  
Hermione just shook her head, hiding the amused expression. She knew the man don't mean any of his insults, if you call _that_ that. He's just merely doing it to cover his humiliation of being dragged down by Ron.  
  
Voices can be heard seconds later and the both of them went still, listening carefully at the intruders.  
  
"Oliver, love...you do realize that now Estefan is gone, you've got no one to spy to?" a low and whining voice said.  
  
There's a sigh and, "Marcus, I just want to look, alright? You know, just check up. I know how Harry is about his things. Just want to see is Estefan's locker for a second. Just...a peek." Said another voice.  
  
Hermione's eyes narrowed as she listened more. These people were also after Scott's real identity and it seems that one of them knew Harry very well. Interested and slightly worried, she listened more.  
  
"But, honey, we're not allowed—"  
  
"You promised you'll come with me for this..." the guy named Oliver cut off.  
  
"Right. Okay..." said a defeated voice. "But if we get caught and the headlines read: 'Two professional Quidditch players caught digging through Scott's locker---turn to page six.'"  
  
"Page six? Really? That far off?" asked the other, grinning.  
  
Hermione discreetly stepped forward and craned her neck to see who the two is. A soundless gasped came from her as she recognized who the intruders were. Just as she was about to retake her position, an offending hand pushed her away, revealing her to the two men. This time, she gasped audibly and glared at Severus.  
  
Snape just smiled at her mouthed something about how sweet revenge is and not enough for manhandling him.  
  
Two humans with XY chromosomes stared at her, waiting for her to speak up. She nodded at them and smiled, "Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint." She greeted. Before they could greet her back, something vibrated from her front pockets. She quickly held her mobile and pressed the answer button. "Hello, Weasley here."  
  
"Its him." These two words paled her. She knew who this is and what he's talking about. "Its Harry."  
  
"Where are you?" she asked, her voice laced with concern and worry.  
  
"St. Mungo's." said the voice at the other end.  
  
"Are you all right? Is he ok?"  
  
"Mione'...he..." Draco couldn't continue, he's gasping for breath and his mind is shutting down.  
  
"Were going there, wait for us." Hermione's voice never reached the blonde's ear as he dropped the phone and fainted. "Draco! Are you there? Draco!"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
**A/N**: I am so sorry this chapter took so long. I was on vacation somewhere with no computer around. I've finished this chapter days ago and when I got back, I immediately typed it in. So, forgive my grammatical errors and spellings. Thank you for those who reviewed! I so love you guys! Tell me what you think of this chapter, yes? I think there's only one or two more chapter left. Hang on!


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: To be with you…Again.   
**Summary**: A certain quidditch player is hunting Draco's dream, reminding him of his painful past. Who is he?   
**Pairings**: Harry/Draco   
**Disclaimer**: I don't own them by any chance.   
**Warnings**: Slash! Male/Male relationship. Mpreg. 

Chapter Seven 

_A 17 year old Harry Potter stood still, wand raised somewhere in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. In front of him, three tall, dark hooded figures appeared and an intense cold swept over him, the horribly familiar, icy cold penetrating his insides, his visions blurring. 'Dementors,' he thought darkly. He was about to cast Expecto Patronum when his scar on his forehead seared with a sharp pain and he felt like his head is going to burst. His eyes snapped closed but stood his ground, his wand held high._

"Harry Potter," said a high, cold voice from behind the towering dark figures. "We meet again. I do hope that this time will be the last." The dementors closed in on him, gliding around, circling him. 

The Gryffindor felt as though ice water were rising in his chest, cutting his air and blood circulation. He, then heard the familiar screaming of his mother, trying to protect him. "Expecto Patronum!" he forcefully shouted and a silvery stag shoot out from his wand. He was clearing his mind when he heard a heartless laugh of the Dark Lord. 

"Oh, Harry, dear boy…I thought you would be delighted to hear you foolish mother again, tell me…how does it feel to hear her plead for mercy? To leave you be?" 

"Shut up! Let's end this now!" Harry growled, his eyes flaring. "Diffindo!" 

Voldemort waved his spider like hands and the spell deflected and hit the trees instead. "Harry, old boy! You really don't think you'll be able to kill me off with those spells, right? You have to do better than that!" 

The green-eyed teenager sneered at him. Harry had been training day and night, preparing for this moment. He'd spend most of his time in the library reading and learning helpful spell to kill of Voldemort and the spell is just a warm up. He learned the unforgivables from Moody, the real Moody the last summer. "Of course, you oaf. I'm just warming up." 

"Arrogant still, I see." Drawled the creature in front of him. The boy-who-lived just smirked, one of the things he got from his boyfriend. "Don't smirk at me! Crucio!" 

With a wave of hand, Harry conjured a large stone in front of him, thus covering him from the spell. 

"Reducto!" Cried out Voldemort furiously. "Expelliarmus!" 

Harry missed the shot inches away and dove to the ground, all the while transfiguring discreetly little stones into knives. Once he steadied himself, he cast incendio in them and shouted, "waddiwasi!" 

Five to seven knives in flames came shooting straight to Voldemort before he cast impediment on them, slowing it down. 

Harry, who is now made his way behind his enemy, cast a strong binding charm on him. Voldemort fell to the ground with a loud thump. The Gryffindor had his wand raised, the killing curse on the tip of his lip when the Dark Lord face twisted into a maniacal smile and a hollow laughed emitted from his black lips. Harry glared at him and pointed his wand at him. 

"I know something you don't know, Harry." Said a quiet voice from the bounded figure on the ground. "And if you kill me, I'll only use it to get you…" Harry just sneered at him, trying to turn him out. "You bear a child in you, didn't you know?" This made the raven-haired froze. He mouthed a silent 'what?' before Voldemort laughed again. "Ah, yes. A living creature inside you." 

"You lie." Harry advanced at him but stopped when a knife went straight to his abdomen. He stared at it for a second before turning back to Voldemort. 

"Oops." Tom said sarcastically. "An open wound. Hmm. Kill me Harry and be the murderer that you are. And you'll see." He added. "Do you love Draco Malfoy, Potter?" 

"Leave him out of this, you scum!" 

"Tsk, tsk…love. Always a burden nothing more." Voldemort said quietly, "You love the Malfoy boy, yes? Then you must love the infant inside you, no doubt?" he asked, smirking. "It'll be hard, Potter. Killing me and….your child." 

Harry had had enough, he couldn't bear what this lunatic was saying and with the burst of energy he had left, he killed Voldemort with the same green light that killed his parents. He heard Voldemort laughed out loud before he went limp. Harry clutched his wound as he watch the dementors fled as fast as they could when their master vanished and he was left alone, in the dark. 

It happened so fast that the raven-haired didn't noticed it until he felt a violent pain from his injury. He screamed as the pain made its way through his body, making him wither. He saw something dark entered him before a he felt like he was being stabbed with knives from the insides. He doubled over and screamed in agony. 

It was after a while when it subsided, leaving a sweating and shaking teenager lying on the ground. Harry blinked, trying to focus his gaze and slowly stood up. "What the fuck…" and then he heard a voice, the high and cold voice of his enemy. 

"I told you, fool! Now I possessed your child, Potter!" 

======

Severus Snape, who is breathing heavily, leaned at the door for support. He can't believe what he just witnessed. Voldemort…Potter…he shook his head, trying to stop himself from shaking. He was supposed to check on the boy since Black is nursing an almost heart failure when he saw Harry Potter lying on the bed. Sirius, along with Remus and the others, is now with Draco who is still recovering from his _escapade_ four hours ago. 

But what he found out made him breathless than he ever had in his life. When he entered the room, it only took five seconds before the body on the bed began twitching and screaming. Of course, Severus panicked (but he'll never admit that) and called on someone from the outside. He watched as the healers tried to held the convulsing man, anxiously. 

"He's in shock!" 

"Give him a depressant…" 

"He's just dreaming…" 

That was when it all started. He muttered "_Legilimens_," and entered Potter's mind. It was then that the Potion Master swore not to probe on other's mind, again! He left Potter's room silently and tracked his way back to the where his godson's room is, entering it without asking permission. 

"Sev, how is he?" came the blonde's voice, laced with worry and concern. The professor didn't answer and stood quietly, facing the window, which is overseeing the muggle London. "What happened? Answer me, Sev…" 

Everyone turned to watch Severus, waiting for him to answer their unasked question. He sighed and answered softly, "he's fine, Draco. He just had a nightmare when I checked. Nothing serious." 

Draco frowned at him, not believing his completely. "Care to explain why you're still pale and shaking?" 

Snape snorted, "you're too intelligent for your own good," he said and faced the window again. "What were you talking about while I was gone?"

"Harry." Hermione answered as she handed Sirius a headache reliever. 

"Draco just told us what he saw before he called us," Ron added, looking pale and shaken. He just had the shock of his life when he found out that his former best friend is his idolized seeker from his supported team. At first, he thought the blonde just said the joke of the century when everyone around him seemed to agree, even Oliver and his boyfriend, Marcus. He demanded to see him at once and when he did, his knees went week and his wife have to carry him. The scene would have been humiliating if not for the situation they were in. 

Snape, who didn't have the chance to hear the whole story, raised an eyebrow. "Something I need to hear?" he asked. 

**Flashback**

"_Finite Incantatem…_" A flash of white light shot out from the wand and the Draco was blinded for a moment. The body lying on the bed withered and the blonde took hold of the seeker's hand, nervous. 

In front of him, the shirtless man began glowing. The hair started turning into a darker shade of brown, scars started to show themselves anywhere. But all of them didn't take notice any of it, even the thunder-shape scar on Harry's forehead. They all watched as a long, thin red line made its way through the tones abs to the lower torso. Draco bit down a gasp as he stared at it. 

"See here, this," said a dark-haired witch, her hands tracing the scar, "is been dealt by a muggle. Muggle work." She stated, her eyes staring straight to the blonde. 

"But…what for?" asked the Slytherin, looking at them expectantly. 

All of them started to look at each other, again. "Well, um…you see, Mr. Malfoy…are you related to Mr. Scott?" 

Draco was quiet for a moment, realizing that the healers hadn't seen Harry's scar yet and didn't realize that this is Harry Potter on the bed. But he still doesn't know what difference it will make if he was related to him or not. And so, he answered a lie, "yes, I'm related to him. He's my…third-degree…cousin, by marriage." He answered, proud of himself. 'Well, they can't trace that.' 

They nodded and the black-haired witch answered his answer, "Alright then, Mr. Malfoy, we still don't know what happened, but to make it easier, he was pregnant," Draco eyes widened, his face paler than usual. The medi-witch didn't know if she should continue or not, but the blonde is still looking at her, wanting to hear more. "And we still don't know if he…kept it or had it aborted." 

"What…?" he whispered, not knowing if he heard her correctly. 'That can't be true…right? I mean, why would Harry be pregnant? Is that even allowed? Who's the father? Where's the child? Is he…married? Oh, I'll kill Ron if he lied to me! That Weasel will pay terribly!' "How…how did this happen?" 

"Many ways, Mr. Malfoy," answered the brunette, smiling at him softly. "A potion can be concocted, or transfiguration of cells," she sighed dreamily and added, "and when you're soulmates with each other..." 

Draco is breathing hard by now, trying to clear his mind. He asked again, stuttering, "Can…can you know more? Like…when did it happened, or how far is he if he…aborted the…baby or…if he aborted the baby…?" 

"Certainly." Answered on of them and flicked her wand and said an incantation. Blue light appeared and formed some Arabic-Chinese letter appeared. All of the healers gathered around her and nodded their affirmation as one of them whispered something. 

Draco turned to watch the Gryffindor in front of him. He brushed the fringe of hair off his closed eyelids and placed his hands on his cheeks. 'Harry…why'd you do it? Why didn't you tell me?' His eyes stung from holding back his tears. He promised himself he won't cry. He cried so much in the past to fill in a dam. 

"Mr. Malfoy," the said man turned to looked at them inquiringly. "We think Mr. Scott was pregnant like 3-4 years ago, he's pregnant when we're at…war." 

The slytherin sat there, frozen. "What…?" he whispered again. He can't believe this. 'Oh, Merlin…and we left him fight that scum? What happened? Did he run away because of that? Because he thought we didn't care enough to know that he's pregnant and let him fight Voldemort?' 

"He," cut off one of the nurse, "aborted the child, Mr. Malfoy." 

Draco's breath hitched, he's body now trembling. "What?" he, again, whispered. "No…he didn't…he couldn't do that…how could he do that?" he turned to stare at Harry's sleeping face, "He's not…capable of murder…of…our child…is he?" he whispered quietly. 

The healers fidgeted when they heard the man, not knowing if they should continue. But the black-haired witch took a deep breath and said, "the child was dead when he aborted it," she paused to make sure she got his attention, "here, see that scar?" she pointed at the fading blemish on the stomach, "he stabbed it, before he had it aborted…" 

**End of Flashback**

"And I ran out, as soon as those words came out of her mouth. I couldn't handle it, Sev. How could he? It's our child! My child!" 

"What do you think made him pregnant?" Hermione asked. 

"Potter's knowledge for potion is pathetic as it is. And surely he didn't know anything about transfiguration." Severus answered, still debating whether to tell the blonde about what he witnessed. 

"Hey! That's not true! Harry's transfiguration is as good as his Defense against Dark Arts!" cried Ron, defending his now found best friend. 

"I know," added the only woman in the room, "I knew from the start that Draco and Harry are soul mates from the start…" she stated, looking thoughtful. 

"What? How?" asked Ron. 

"Through a spell of course!" she answered as a matter-of-fact. 

"Did you…try it with us?" Ron asked, blushing furiously despite the situation. 

"Of course I did! I did it to Sirius and Remus too." The two men stared at her and she smiled, "relax…you two were meant for each other." 

"Well, are we?" asked Ron. 

Hermione stared at him for a moment and smiled. "Yes, Ron. We are." She answered and turned to the blonde. But before she started, she turned back to Snape who's still facing the window. "And Sev also found his." She informed the room. Everyone smiled at this, even Draco. They knew how lonely Severus was and they've been setting him up with some various women and men, but he just blew them off. That's why they're grateful for Alex. "Draco, Harry must have some good enough reason why he did it. He won't do it on purpose, you know. He loves children and he loves you so…" 

"But he did! He could have just told me about it and I could have helped him! But no! He have to leave, didn't he?! He left! Without so much of a word and now! Now, he was pregnant with my child!! Damn it! I can't believe him!" 

"Draco! Listen to me! We also want to help him! But its his decision that he left, alright? There's nothing we can do about it…there's got to be a good reason for this, believe me there is." Hermione said. 

"Draco. Have faith on Harry, he's not like that…he couldn't kill a child, an infant just like that, besides, its his child too…" Remus offered. 

"I hate him." Stated Draco and turned to lie back down. He covered his face with pillow and stayed silent. 

"Let him explain first. Don't go jumping into conclusion. He _may_ have a good reason, Draco." Ron added.

"Like what?!" growled Draco. 

"Like Voldemort." Answered Snape.

To Be Continued…

**A/N:** Hello ya'all! Hope you like this, (I know it's crap, held up a hand it's crap) I had a hard time doing this, I mean...I don't know how to make a fighting scene, so forgive me. Thank you for those who reviewed! I love them! Sunny-smiles, hello, I had a blast on my vacation, thank you. :) I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting. I updated as soon as I can.

Take Care and God Bless! 


End file.
